


I Can't Believe Shiny Chariot Has An Exhibitionism Fetish!

by Schelet



Series: I Can't Believe...! [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Choking, Dancing, Exhibitionism, Exposure, F/F, Groping, Lesbian Sex, Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schelet/pseuds/Schelet
Summary: In order to boost the following of Shiny Chariot during her early performances, Croix devises a secret plan involving a scandalous new dance and a few modifications to Chariot's classic outfit. With no choice but to face the audience before her, Chariot must give them the show they came for without buckling under the pressure... until she realizes that she's enjoying all of the attention. And why should she have to enjoy it alone?





	I Can't Believe Shiny Chariot Has An Exhibitionism Fetish!

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote the long awaited sequel to my previous story about Chariot discovering new fetishes, and it only took ten months to happen! I struggled to write part of this and had to take a break for a few days while writing this due to stuff happening in my personal life, so hopefully it still reads well without any jarring issues and maintains my usual quality standard. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I forgot to write about the sub-plot of Croix doing all of this for "Lust Fuel Spirit" experiments. Whoops.

“You're on in five minutes, Chariot!”

Tonight was much like any other night on the surface: Chariot was hurriedly squeezing herself into her famous white outfit for yet another one of her magical shows, but this night was different. Tonight she felt a little more bold, more daring, more... revealing. It wasn't just her imagination though, as she quickly glanced over herself in the mirror and looked more closely at her outfit.

“Uh, Croix? Did you do something to my costume?” Chariot called across the changing room.

“Yeah! I made some modifications to it!” Croix answered back as she walked towards Chariot, carrying an armful of props with her including the Shiny Rod. “Tonight's a pretty big show and, according to the locals, this is a college town with a lot of young adults but not many kids. You already have that new dance routine down, so I thought we could try appealing to them more with a new outfit to go along with it!”

“ _We_? And why would I need a new outfit? What exactly did you do to it?” Chariot asked as she buttoned up her top, noticing that it was revealing much more of her bare chest and stomach than usual.

“I just had an extra set made with some small cuts to it! Trimming the excess, if you will!” Croix said as she handed the Rod over to Chariot, dropped all of the props, and stepped behind her to help tighten up the outfit.

“ _Excess_? Are you saying I'm getting fat?” Chariot questioned as she put a hand to her stomach and gently squeezed her skin.

“No! I'm just making sure that you really grab the eyes of all those impressionable college kids in the audience!” she replied as she hooked her fingers beneath Chariot's newly shortened skirt and pulled it up, revealing even more of her smooth thighs than before. “They'll really get a good show tonight, so don't let them down!”

“Isn't this a bit much though? My regular outfit already showed off a fair amount of my body, don't you think this is too... _sexy_?” Chariot asked as she attempted to tug her skirt back down to cover her modesty, flustered by Croix's implications.

“That's the _point_! If you want to grab the crowd and keep a strong following, you need to spice things up and show a little leg! You're a performer after all!”

“I'm a _magic_ performer!”

“Hey, I didn't say you were any other kind!”

“Just...” Chariot began as she looked at her reflection. She felt uneasy at the thought of being so exposed to such a large crowd but something inside of her begged her on, like a guilty pleasure she was unaware of. “... Just make sure it doesn't get out of hand, okay?”

“Don't worry, I won't.” Croix said with a genuine smile before lifting up her wand, “I have this little piece of deus ex machina, after all.”

“Two minutes 'till showtime!” a voice called from the other side of the dressing room door.

“So, are you ready to blow away the crowd with your show, babe?” Croix asked.

“I... I guess. If you really think this is a good idea, then I suppose it won't hurt to try it.”

“Great! I'll be watching from backstage to make sure everything goes well, and you look like you've got everything in place.” Croix stated as she looked Chariot up and down, running a hand up her thigh as she admired her own handiwork on Chariot's body. “There's just one little detail to take care of...”

“And what would that be?” Chariot pondered.

Croix cleared her throat and held up her wand, “ _Underwearum disappearum_!”

There was an awkward silence for a moment where nothing happened. Chariot wondered if she was just making a bad joke to ease her nerves, but then she saw Croix's other hand dart between her legs and felt her panties being yanked down with surprising force. “C-Croix?!”

“We need to get rid of the last line of defense! This is a high-risk high-reward gamble, Chariot!” she exclaimed as she tugged Chariot's panties past her knees and down to the shafts of her boots.

“High-risk for _me_! I'm the one putting my neck on the line here!” Chariot refuted as she attempted to kick her legs to free her from Croix's grasp, only making it easier for her to wrestle her underwear off of her legs.

“One minute! Time to hit the stage!” a voice called once more.

“C-Croix! Give those back!” Chariot stammered as she swatted at Croix with the Shiny Rod, attempting to grab her panties back from her while her cheeks were nearly as red as her hair.

“No way! You got a show to do!” Croix stated as she stuffed the frilly white pair of panties into her hoodie pocket. “You can't keep the fans waiting any longer! Remember to stick to the dance routine I taught you!” she said, pushing Chariot towards the door and practically shoving her outside against her will. “And you look great, babe!”

“Croix, you sneaky bi--!”

But the door was slammed shut in her face. Chariot was backstage now, and her outfit was far from decent. She tugged her skirt down as low as it would go, but it was so short that it either showed too much underneath or began to show her fiery strip of pubic hair if the waistband went below her hips. She banged on the door, demanding Croix open it, but the troublesome witch was pretending that she didn't exist on the other side. Chariot's face was burning red and she felt like she was about to die of embarrassment.

“Ten seconds!” a voice called out.

While still furious at Croix and the situation she put her in, Chariot swallowed her pride and steeled her nerves as she prepared herself for the show she had to put on. She walked through the backstage area and stood center-stage behind the large curtains, adjusting her hat and skirt while praying that everything would go well. She could hear the crowd cheering from the other side as the music picked up, and her heart skipped a beat as the final thought of what she must have looked like flashed through her mind. The curtains began to part...

“It's Shinyyy Chariot!” a voice boomed from the speakers on stage as fast-paced music began playing and the audience roared.

Chariot took a deep breath and ran out to the front of the stage, waving to everyone in the audience as she held the Shiny Rod high and shot a series of colorful fireworks into the sky. The audience cheered with awe as the night sky was lit up with beautiful shades of vibrant reds, blues, and greens, but some eyes were instead drawn to large gap between the sleeves and chest piece to Chariot's outfit; as Chariot raised her arms into the air, she could feel the presence of multiple people gazing at her smooth armpits and the light layer of sweat that was starting to form due to her panic.

 _I can't dance with my outfit like this! This is too much!_ Chariot thought to herself, steadily growing more self-conscious of her body by the second.

Her nerves got the better of her and she moved her arms over her chest, ending the fireworks while unintentionally squeezing her breasts together. The cups to her top were thinner than before and showing much more of her chest, to the point that she could practically feel her nipples rubbing against the edges of the cups; but she didn't dare look down to check and see how much was visible, so as not to draw the attention of the audience there as well. Chariot instead stuck to her routine and threw her arms out to her sides, causing her breasts to jiggle beneath her white top while displaying her body in full as the audience cheered. She waved one arm over her head then to the side and followed the same motion with the other, causing each breast to shift and bounce with her movements until she could feel that her nipples had slipped past the edges of her top. Her pink areolas were exposed and her perky teats stood against the cool air, but she couldn't bring herself to fix the issue in front of the audience watching her every move as dozens of eyes followed her nipples dancing back and forth. This was normally the part where she would thank them all for attending, but she was too flustered make a sound.

Her head was spinning with panicked thoughts, _My boobs are spilling out! I can't even focus, so many people are watching! Just follow your muscle memory, Chariot, stick to Croix's dance..._

She swung the Rod over her head while casting a multi-color orb of light into the air, which rained colorful shining drops around her; she spun around on her heels which caused her skirt to lift up in the air, revealing her pale butt to the crowd as bright drops splashed against her skin before the hem dropped back down. The crowd gasped and cheered at the indecent display, and Chariot only egged them on as she leaned forward and swayed her rear back and forth in the brilliant rain of light. Though the fans couldn't see it, her face was scrunched up in crippling embarrassment as she only just realized how much more scandalous the dance was thanks to her costume modifications. She held the Rod behind her just beneath her butt cheeks and bent over, keeping her legs straight as her skirt rode up her backside while running a single hand up her smooth legs as she corrected her posture. Thoughts of her womanhood and ass being on full display to the audience frightened her, but at the same time she felt her heart pumping hard with a strange sense of arousal.

 _I'm not actually enjoying this, am I?! They must have seen my--!_ she thought with a shocked expression.

She stood up straight and turned back around, more carefully this time while discreetly attempting to tug her skirt down, and dismissed the dripping orb of light. She swallowed hard as she looked at the attentive crowd and the countless eyes glued to her body, and even worse the dozens of flip-phones that were raised into the air. Chariot could feel the arousal stirring in her core, along with the cool air brushing against the thin wetness coating her uncovered vagina. Running her hand through her vibrant red hair, she grabbed her hat and threw it up into the air before casting a spell on it which caused it to float and produce intangible rings that slowly fell around her from above.

With her arms raised above her head and the Rod in both hands, Chariot slowly swung her hips to and fro as the rings drifted around her body and encircled her. Her body swayed from left to right and back to front, and the bending and curving of her torso made her realize just how much larger the window over her stomach was; while her navel was normally exposed, the crowd could easily see most of her abdomen along with her muscles flexing with the rhythm of her hips. However, Chariot had pulled her skirt down low enough to reveal a fair amount of her fiery pubic hair to the crowd, and with her skirt riding low her toned stomach was on full display with even a peek at her crotch.

_I can't believe this! They're all watching me dance like this, and they can see so much of my body... But why am I enjoying this attention?_

Chariot bit her lip and lowered one of her hands, trailing down her body as she danced and drew the crowd's attention to her stomach while illusionary rings continued to drop around her; her fingertips graced over her navel and traced around it, and her palm crept down her abdomen until two of her digits parted around her red strip of pubes that peaked just above her skirt. A handful of people in the crowd whistled and cheered her on, but the sudden attention made her hand shoot back up her body thus ending the improvised addition to her dance. She turned around as her hat fell back down from the air and landed behind her, her heart pounding against her chest as her breath trembled with excitement.

 _I can't believe I just did that! What's getting into me?!_ she thought as she realized just how aroused she was in the moment, apparent by a thin drop of lust running down her thigh.

Swallowing down her nerves once more, she turned to face the crowd and resumed the show; she stepped forward and picked up her hat, skipping to one side and then the other as her skirt swayed with her movements while just barely keeping her exposed womanhood hidden. Securing her hat on her head, Chariot followed the beat of the music and began dancing along with it while using the Rod to guide the wind through the crowd or spin balls of fire around her body. She hopped forward to the center of the stage and kicked her leg high into the air, leaving her aroused vagina and anus totally exposed to the hungry crowd and the countless eyes and cameras feasting on the sight. Chariot stomped her boot down to the stage and took a deep breath as she swung the other leg up high, now willingly revealing her womanhood to the crowd as her feverish desires got the better of her, and brought it back down after dozens of camera flashes blinded her eyes. She lifted her leg out to the side and spun around on her heel, spinning in circles as her skirt lifted up in the wind giving everyone a wonderful view of her ass and vagina with each pass she made.

As the music was reaching its crescendo she slammed her foot down during the last note and threw her arms out into the air, the sudden motion causing the buttons of her outfit to snap and her ample breasts to spill out for everyone to see in full view; her legs were spread apart and her skirt had ridden up to totally reveal her dripping pussy, while her arms were held high leaving her entire body exposed. Chariot's chest heaved with each breath she took, more worked up by her own lust than exhausted by her dance, and then stood still for a moment as the audience cheered and cameras flashed all across the waves of people.

_They... They can see everything... Everyone can see my body, and they're all taking pictures to look at later..._

The youthful crowd cheered, whistled, and howled for her, and many were calling out to her with encouraging remarks and insults alike:

“Take it off!”

“Witch whore!”

“Keep going, beautiful!”

“Slutty Chariot!”

“Encore!”

Chariot licked her lips and swallowed the saliva in her mouth, knowing that she couldn't deny it at this point. Her vagina was dripping wet as she left herself exposed while an entire audience ogled over her body, and more and more people were cheering for an encore. Relaxing her body and turning around, she ran backstage without even bothering to cover up until she ran into Croix.

“There you are!” Chariot exclaimed with a hint of anger in her voice.

“O-Oh, Chariot! You're probably mad, aren't you?” Croix asked as she raised her hands up to her chest.

“I'm absolutely furious with you for this dirty trick you pulled, but I'll stow that anger for a moment.” Chariot said as she grabbed Croix's wrist, “How confident are you that your amnesia magic will work on an entire audience of people?”

“I mean, like ninety percent confident? Why?” Croix asked with concern.

“Good.” Chariot stated as the cheering crowd could be heard not too far away, “Then you're going to help me give them an encore.”

“Wh-What?!” Croix stammered, “What are you--?!”

But she was cut off as Chariot yanked on her arm and walked her out into the middle of the stage while the crowd cheered louder than ever. Chariot held her lover's arm up high and called out to the masses of watchers:  
“Listen up, everyone! My dear sweetheart here is going to help me give you all the encore you demanded, so give her a big cheer to encourage her!”

The audience went wild, and Croix was getting red in the face at the implications Chariot was making.

“Ch-Chariot, what are you doing?! You know I have stage fright!” Croix pleaded as she attempted to pull herself away.

Chariot gave her a cold smile and spoke calmly, “I'm getting my revenge for your little prank, Croix. Humor me and play along, because they won't remember a thing afterwords.”

Before Croix could react Chariot had pulled her jacket hoodie up over her face, causing her wand to fall on the ground beside them, and wrestled with it until it was yanked off of her body and left Croix's chest exposed. She attempted to cover her bare breasts but Chariot wasn't going to let her off easy, grabbing her arms and pulling them behind her back while keeping a firm grasp as she stood behind her. Croix struggled but it was in vain as Chariot was much stronger and more athletic than she was thanks to her performances.

“Ch-Chariot, this is too much!” Croix cried as her breasts jiggled with each vigorous shake her body made.

“Oh, and it wasn't too much when you thought up a plan to expose me with a sexual dance you made yourself or by cutting my outfit up?” Chariot asked with ire, yanking Croix's sweatpants down and revealing her favorite lavender panties to the crowd. “I think you should be punished for such a mean trick... What was that spell you cast earlier? _Underwearum disappearum_?”

Croix practically screamed at Chariot as her fingers wiggled in front of her body as if to taunt her, but the roaring crowd was drowning her out as they attentively watched Chariot grab Croix's panties and pull them down to her knees. Everyone cheered as cameras flashed and eyes were glued to Croix's exposed vagina, which was surrounded by unkempt lavender pubes which Chariot's fingers raked through to spread her anxious lips apart.

“You humiliated me in front of everyone, so now I'm going to do the same to you, _babe_.” Chariot stated.

Croix protested as loudly as she could, but Chariot ignored her and traced her fingers up and down the folds of her womanhood as the crowd watched. She placed one finger between Croix's labia and slipped the tip of her digit inside of her entrance, making only small teasing strokes to win her over; Croix responded by trying to shift her hips away from the hand, but she couldn't move very far before her butt ran into Chariot's crotch. Chariot wiggled her fingertip up then down and pushed it in slightly further while Croix's body squirmed and shuddered in her grasp, still trying to resist but with less vigor now, and Chariot watched from over her lover's shoulder as her ample boobs bounced and jiggled with each movement her body made.

Chariot brought her lips to Croix's ear and spoke gently, “Promise me you won't try to fight back. How can you expect me to choke you properly if you won't cooperate?”

Croix gritted her teeth and clenched her eyes shut, but gave in and nodded her head. Chariot slowly released the grip on her arms and let her body relax, then put her palm on Croix's stomach and ran it up her body until it cupped her pale breast. Groping it slowly, she pressed her fingers into the soft flesh and curled them until her hand was squeezing her breast in slow motions while her fingertip danced over her nipple repeatedly; Chariot's other hand drifted lower as two of her fingers pushed inside of Croix's sex, slowly pumping between her wet walls in sync with the fondling from her other hand. Bringing her face to Croix's neck, Chariot peppered her with kisses from her shoulder to her jawline as the crowd watched their intimate show.

Croix opened her eyes as Chariot toyed with her body, looking out to the huge audience of indistinguishable onlookers that kept close eyes on every jerk her body made and every movement Chariot's hands made over her frame. Her legs went from straight to crossing and back again as she locked eyes with one person and then another in the front rows of the crowd, overcome with embarrassment as everyone perversely focused on her exposed pussy and nude form but realizing herself just how turned on she was. Chariot made it extra clear to her, however, when she pulled her slick fingers out of Croix's vagina and parted them with thin wet strings between them. A few members from the crowd cheered as Chariot stuck her fingers into her mouth and licked them clean of the fluids, and her hand soon snaked its way back down Croix's body until her fingers once again stroked through her messy pubic hair with a sense of affection.

 _She's enjoying this too... Maybe being watched is a turn on for both of us?_ Chariot pondered.

Chariot raised her mouth to Croix's ear once again, “Now be good and help me give them a nice show, okay?”

Croix nodded, and Chariot gave her breast one last affectionate squeeze before her hand moved up her chest until she gently grasped her lover's neck. Her fingers from her other hand were slowly circling around Croix's clitoris, teasing her with pleasure as their bodies pressed together and Chariot's arms wrapped around her from behind. Slowly applying pressure to the sides of Croix's neck while her fingers stroked her sensitive nub, Chariot watched her body twitch and jerk every few seconds as her bountiful breasts swayed along with her motions and caught the attention of the crowd.

She brought her lips up to Croix's ear and gently nibbled on the lobe, whispering, “Good girl.”

Croix soon gave into her lust and moved her arms, raising them to her chest to firmly grope her own boobs for the pleasure of both herself and the crowd. Chariot loosened her grip on her neck for a moment and the rush of blood gave Croix a sudden wave of bliss as she pinched and tugged on her nipples to mix the pain with pleasure. Her clenched mouth finally opened as she let out her first moan from all of her pent up pleasure, and Chariot could tell she was enjoying it more now; her body was shaking in her embrace, but likely from her arousal rather than her nerves.

_She looks so cute when she's become a horny mess..._

Chariot squeezed her fingers back around Croix's neck and sped up her other hand, twirling her fingers over and around her clit which made Croix's legs twist, cross, and tremble the longer it went on. Soon Croix's back was pressing against Chariot's boobs as she leaned against her for support, while one of her hands moved from her breast to rest on Chariot's arm instead. Weak moans of pleasure were escaping her mouth more frequently now, and she leaned her head back to speak into Chariot's ear:

“Keep... going...!”

Chariot fulfilled her wish and doubled down, slowly tightening her grip on Croix's neck while her hand worked as fast as it could to dance around her clitoris. Audience members were cheering out to them, cameras were held high and flashing, but in that moment all Chariot could focus on was Croix. Her body jolted in her arms and her hips bucked forward, and in mere seconds she was moaning into Chariot's ear while her shaking body tensed up and arched forward; Chariot released her grip on Croix's neck which would give her the rush she so desired but followed it with a firm, loving bite to the side of her neck, and Croix's body soon pressed against hers as she rode off the high of her orgasm. Chariot could feel the intense heat radiating off of Croix's body, and a thin layer of sweat had formed on her from their performance.

“That was amazing!” a voice cried out from the crowd.

“Eat each other out next!” another shouted.

Somewhere in the front row, a feminine voice called out, “I can't believe Shiny Chariot has an exhibitionism fetish!”

As the cheers of the crowd grew louder, Chariot finally snapped out of her focus and remembered what exactly was going on; she had just pleasured her lover in front of a huge audience of people for her own lust (and revenge), and now the only person that could undo this mess was struggling to stand straight. Chariot spotted the dropped wand on the ground and picked it up, then placed Croix's arm over her shoulders and braced her body against hers in order to lift her up to a standing position while keeping an arm around her hip to keep her steady.

“Uh, Croix...” Chariot began as she shoved the wand into Croix's hand, “I think now would be a good time to use that magic of yours!”

“Wha--?” Croix slurred as her foggy mind cleared up, “Oh, right... A-Amnesia magic!”

Croix raised her hand and pointed the wand out into the crowd, a small green light emanated from the tip and launched out over them leaving a trail of dazzling sparkles behind it. As the massive group of people stumbled to their knees, struggled to keep their heads up, and rubbed their eyes, the two ladies gathered their loose items from the ground and rushed backstage until they were hidden inside of Chariot's changing room. By the time the two disappeared, the crowd was left dazed and confused without a hint as to what had happened until a loud voice boomed from the speakers announcing the end of the Shiny Chariot show.

“Phew...” Chariot sighed with relief, “That was... something else!”

Croix was panting and leaning against a table, struggling to tug her panties back up her legs while keeping her balance straight. “I-I can't even be properly mad at you for that because I did the exact same thing to you...”

Chariot smiled and let out a soft giggle, “That's right! Though I'm not really mad any more, besides...” she began as she slung her arm around Croix's shoulder, cupping her bare breast as she spoke, “It's pretty fun to dominate you like that!”

“Sh-Shut up.” Croix stammered as she reached for Chariot's breast to pinch and tug on her nipple.

“Ow! Croix!” Chariot squealed.

Croix snickered and the two girls laughed it all out. After a quiet moment of washing up and getting dressed together, the two girls sat down and sighed.

“I'm just glad that's all over.” Chariot said, “It was really exciting, but... terribly nerve-racking as well.”

“Yeah, I totally understand that now... Sorry about putting you through all that just to boost your following.”

“Ah, don't worry about it. It was pretty fun after a while, once I found out how much I was enjoying the attention, and I still put a lot of smiles on their faces. I guess that's what really matters in the end...”

“Yeah,” Croix began as she leaned back with her arms behind her head, “at least they won't remember any of that now.”

Chariot giggled, “Yeah, that's true...”

A long, silent moment passed. The ticking of a nearby clock was the only sound in the room. Finally, Chariot's eyes shot open as realization hit her.

“Hey Croix?”

“What's up?”

Chariot turned her head to face her lover with a frightened expression, “Does that amnesia magic of yours also clear the pictures off of cell phones...?”

Croix's eyebrows perked up for a second in confusion, but then she was hit with the same realization and her jaw dropped. She slammed forward and cupped her face in her hands, then shot up to her feet and wailed into the ceiling.

Chariot stood up as well, the blood seemingly drained from her already pale face, “Y-Y-You can fix this, right Croix?!”

“I-I, uh, just give me a minute to think, I-I can probably fix this, surely I can!” Croix stuttered in a panic, looking around as her mind desperately reached for a solution to the problem. “S-Surely there's some type of magic that can cause data corruption, or fry the circuits of a few hundred phones! That's possible to do, right?!”

Chariot grabbed Croix's arm and exclaimed, “FIX IT, CROIX!”

 


End file.
